


holding you

by birdsons



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: ...again, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsons/pseuds/birdsons
Summary: "It's a strange feeling, but whenever they're together it's just so easy for Cracker to let herself enjoy this without worrying about the future."





	holding you

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! since i feel like there's a huge lack of hurt/comfort craquaria fics i decided to post this. it's short and nothing happens, just gays being gay and in love. feedback is v appreciated as usual and you can (still) find me on tumblr @/aquacker yelling about those two. enjoy!

Cracker stares at her own reflection in the mirror and lets out a deep sigh.

She hates this part of the night when she’s back home and there’s no point in staying in drag any longer. She forces herself not to think about it; about how much she hates the way she looks when there's no makeup left to cover up the flaws she sees on Maxwell's face. She knows it’s stupid, knows damn well it makes no sense, but there are nights like this one when she’s too tired to fight her brain.

She hears footsteps on the bathroom floor before Aquaria's face comes into view. She comes to stand right behind her and wraps her arms around Cracker's waist as she rests her chin on her shoulder. Even though she looks like she's about to collapse from exhaustion, the sight of her still takes Cracker's breath away. She's gorgeous like this, standing in Cracker's tiny bathroom, wearing only a pair of boxers, her dark hair sticking out in all directions and a sleepy smile on her face.   


“I know it’s hard to like, not spend hours staring in the mirror when you’re so hot,” Aquaria whispers, ignoring Cracker as she rolls her eyes. "But unlike you, I need my beauty sleep," she groans, her breath tickling Cracker's skin and sending shivers down her spine.

She turns around in her arms, and when she looks up at Aquaria again, there's this fond look on her face as she leans down to kiss her. It's slow and gentle but there's passion to it, too, and she gets lost in the feeling of Aquaria's lips moving against her own and her fingers softly stroking her cheek as she pulls her even closer.

She treasures moments like this the most, when Aquaria's right there, looking at her in a way Cracker can't quite describe but it makes all of her doubts and fears disappear in a heartbeat.  It's a strange feeling, but whenever they're together it's just so easy for Cracker to let herself enjoy this without worrying about the future. 

She still gets scared that Aquaria's going to leave and break her heart, sometimes, but it never lasts long and it's not nearly as overwhelming as it used to be. It doesn't make her want to run away, and she knows that even if she tried, this time Aquaria wouldn't let this happen.   
  
Cracker curls up against Aquaria's side, her head resting on her chest and she closes her eyes, the steady rhythm of Aquaria's heartbeat lulling her to sleep.   
  
She thinks maybe she can learn to love herself a little bit more. After all, Aquaria does.


End file.
